Coming home
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: Harry finds out that James Potter was not his father. His mother was engaged to her partner Clint Barton, while she was working with SHIELD. After thinking Clint had died she married James Potter. Follow Harry as he finds his father and see how they try to become the family they were denied 15 years ago. WIP, English not first language. my first crossover. NO Laura in this one!
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks, this is my first crossover story. Also it's a work in progress, so I'm quite excited to see where it all leads myself :D

Also note that English is not my first language, so if you find any errors, tell me. I'm always happy for a chance to improve.

Well then I don't wanna stall any longer, on with the story :)

Chapter 1

Harry was home for the holidays. Not that he would call this place home. Not really. To be honest Harry had never known what home really meant. Sure he lived in a house and had lived here since he'd been 15 months old, with people who were related to him. But the Dursleys, his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin absolutly loathed disrupted their perfect little lives. You see, Harry was not a normal boy, he was a wizard, an honest to God broom riding and wand waving wizard.

Maybe his relatives were afraid of him, maybe they just couldn't understand this power inside him, and maybe the rift between Petunia Dursley and her Sister, Lily Potter, nee Evans, had over the years grown to great to overcome for one little boy in need of a Family. What ever the reason, the fact remained, that Petunia couldn't love her nephew. Neither could Vernon, her husband, or her son Dudley.

For them Harry wasn't normal, and they let him know that. Harry had never heard a kind word towards him in this household. He was stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs, to be forgotten about, unless he was needed for all the chores around the house.

Of course the situation changed slightly after Harry got his invitation letter to Hogwarts, his magical school. He had gotten the smallest bedroom, but it was a bedroom at last. Most of the year Harry was away at his bording school in Scotland. When he was back at the Dursleys, they tried to forget about him.

They never outright hit him, but it wasn't beneath them to occasionally smack him, when they did see him in the hall or kitchen.

So for Harry, this was definetly not home. The closest thing he had to a home was Hogwarts.

For Harry this was one of the hardest summers ever. Only days before he had been witness to the murder of one of his classmates. Cedric was a fellow Champion in the Triwizard tournament, that was held at Hogwarts.

They should have won together. A joined win for Hogwarts. Harry couldn't stop thinking about this night and how it had gone downhill so fast. Cedric died for no other reason than being there and no matter how many times his friends, Ron and Hermione, told him it wasn't his fault, Harry couldn't accept that there was nothing he could have done.

Rationally he knew, that it was Wormtail who killed Cedric, and it was Voldemort who gave the order to. But grief is rarly rational. The „What ifs" where haunting Harry and he just couldn't shake them. At night it was he was trapped in his nightmares he could hear the laments of the dead. And they were blaming him. For not being better, for not being more clever. He was even afraid of going to sleep, but his traiterous body would eventually always succumb to sleep.

It was after just a few days back in his personal hell, that Harry was ordered to clean the attic. In the Summer it was always hot and stuffy up there. But Harry was glad for the distraction.

After hours of sorting through old stuff, cleaning and dusting Harry came about a small wooden box with Lily flowers painted on top of it. He reverently smoothed an hand over the box, freeing it from decades old layers of dust and catching on a splinter so he spread a drop of blood.

Of course it could just be a box of his aunts, but somehow he knew, that this once belonged to his mother.

Upon opening it, he found an old book, that looked like a diary, some faded photgraphs and strangely a broken arrowtip in its depths.

The photographs were of his mother with a guy Harry had never seen before, not even in the Album, Hagrid had given him. Some where apparently made while they where having fun, eating ice cream and exploring cities, so it would seem. But there was one Photgraph, Harry wasn't sure what to make of. The guy had on combat clothes and a tactical vest. And even his mother was wearing a similar outfit. They both had smudges on their faces. The photo was so old, Harry couldn't discertain, if it was blood or just simply dirt. Both faces wearing grim smiles.

Puzzled Harry opened the diary in hopes of learning who the strange man would have been and began to read.

 _Dear diary,_

 _gosh that sounds pathetic. as if I'm some school girl ranting about my latest crush. But no, my purpose for writing this is much darker I'm afraid. I live in dark times where one can never be sure who to trust. Horrible things happen every day. Friends gone missing and killed. Things one has to deal with ... somehow. I found it easier writing everything down to process._

 _After my schooldays I decided I wouldn't be a sitting duck. I will not only defend myself, I'll try to help as many as I can. I signed up for the Auror program and after 3 years I'm now a fully trained Auror about to leave on my first mission._

 _Because I am a muggleborn witch and have therefore experience in the muggle world I am going to function as a liasion between our Aurors and a global secret organisation dedicated to saving human lives, named SHIELD. My partner will be a Muggle, named Clint Barton. We'll see how it will work out. This is the first attempt at a joined operation between Muggles and Wizards and witches. I'm really excited and hope to make a difference one day._

 _Oh of course I won't leave all this classified Info laying around for just anyone to see. I have a box ready with protections woven in it. Only people with my blood will be able to open this box and seeing the contents. Should anybody else try to get acces, the box will destroy itself._

 _So whoever is reading this, you must be of my blood. I hope it's not Tuney, for she will hate me even more for looking for danger. And if it is a child of mine, I hope the world is a different one now, so you would never know the constant fear, someone you love will not be beside you anymore come tomorrow. It is for you that I will fight._

Slowly Harry smoothed a hand over the script. The words, his mother had written, all those years ago. She was full of hope and courage. Idealistic enough to try to make the world a better place to live. Harry couldn't help but smile and be proud of the woman, that would become his mother.

Eager to learn more about his mother he read on. About the live his mother build for her self. About battles she fought against deatheaters, but also against Muggle criminals, it was a joined task force after all. About James and his friends, who also became Aurors. So far his parents weren't together yet but friends.

Harry had deduced that the man in the photos was Clint Barton. The man Lily was teamed up with. But so far they were just colleagues and good friends, as far as Harry could tell. Till finally, he came to an entry where it all changed.

 _Dear diary,_

 _yesterday had been hard. I still can't comprehend this. It's as if I'm in a daze and watching another Lily... So many children dead. The deatheaters raided an orphanage. All this blood, and so so many corpses. I'm no stranger to corpses and blood. In my career that's a given. But I never expected to see something like this. And Clint neither although he was an Angent of SHIELD long before I even started._

 _I think we both needed an outlet. There is no eloquent way to say this, but we got smashed. Completly and utterly drunk and then we slept together. Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it. Also I must say that I am finding him attractive and that I can't regret it entirely. I just hope that it doesn't effect our work relationship. I trust him with my life, and partners like this are hard to come by._

After that there were many entries, where Lily detailed how her relationship with Clint Barton evolved from a drunken one night stand over a tentativ romance to an engagement. Harry couldn't believe it. He was rereading passages in hope of having misread. But there it was, faded blue ink on yellowing pages. His mother loved another man. A man who wasn't his father. And given the dates his mother wrote to her entries she would soon be pregnant, but who would be the father of Harry? He forced himself to read the last entry.

 _Dear diary,_

 _this is both the worst and the best day of my life. I am pregnant, but Clint is missing, presumed dead. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go on a solo mission. But we had them all the time and we always came back. But now I'm alone and expecting a child. I don't know if Clint is even still alive and I don't know if I can do this alone. To bring a child in this troubled world. Could I even protect it all alone?_

 _James has been a great help to me. Over the past 2 years we've all been working together we got really close and I even came to appreciate his joking manner. He was a good friend of Clint too. He too is grieving, but he tries to be strong for me, to help me where he can._

 _He was with me when I found out about the baby. He proposed to me. Not out of love, but to protect me and the child. So I don't have to do it alone. I am so grateful to him. And if Clint isn't found within the next month, I will marry James for my unborn child. He can protect it with the century old Potter wards._

 _But I will always love Clint and as long as I live, I will never forget him._

Harry was sitting dumbstruck in the dusty attic at his relatives. He found out that his father isn't who he thought it was, but he still might be dead. I felt as if hours or maybe just seconds passed by, then Harry apruptly stood up. He had to find out. He had to find out for certain, if his father was dead.

Going back to his room, he took out parchment and a quill and wrote to a Nick Fury. The man his mother mentioned in her diary as the head of SHIELD. Harry hoped this was still true. After all nearly 15 years has passed since then.

 _Dear Mr. Fury,_

 _I hope you are still director of SHIELD. This may sound crazy and you don't know me, but you may have known my mother, Lily Evans, later Potter._

 _I recently stumbled about old belongings of my mother. I'm not sure you know this, but she and James Potter died in October 2001. Since then I have been living with the sister of my mother and her family._

 _In a diary my mother wrote, I found out, that James Potter isn't my real father. He just stepped in to protect my mother and me. My father is Clint Barton. My mother wrote he was missing and later presumed dead before she found out that she was pregnant._

 _I would like to know if my father was ever found and if he might still be alive._

 _Enclosed I have a picture of her and Clint Barton my mother kept._

 _Harry Potter_

This he took to his owl, who could find anyone on this planet not under wards. „Take this to a Mr. Nick Fury. He should be aware of owls used for mailing, after all he worked in a joined operation with magicians."

With a soothing hoot to her master Hedwig took off into the sky, leaving Harry staring after her. Not sure if he should dare to hope. For the first time since the third task, he wasn't thinking about Voldemot and the death of Cedric.

Well guys, I hoped you liked it.

More is coming soon. I hope to update regularly.

Bye till next chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. OMG I'm overwhelmed how many of you read my story and reviewed. Thanks you're amazing!**

 **In my excitement I forgot to say a few things at the first Chapter.**

 **I'm sure you already noticed that I had to move the timeline of Harry Potter up a bit to fit the timeline of the avengers.**

 **A few of you commented already, that Clint is now married to Laura. I am so sorry, I should have told you at the beginning, that I will completely disregard that aspect of Age of Ultron. I am just not a fan of her. and to be honest I never really pictured Clint with a white picket live somewhere in the middle of nowhere. This turn of events came as a complete surprise to me while watching the movie. The idea for this story came to me long before I watched Age of Ultron, so I decided not to include this. But I will include Pietro and wanda ... maybe. and some characters of Marvels Agents of SHIELD. Maybe.**

 **See, this is a work of progress, so I am not completly sure how this all turns out, myself xD**

 **I am sorry for any inconvenience I caused you. I hope you'll still be with the story. Have a little patience with me. This is my first story that isn't a Oneshot.**

 **I have a few chapter written in advance so I can update even i hadn't time to write. I am working in shifts so there will be no fixed day when I update, but I try to post a new chapter at least once a week.**

 **Oh and before I forget again, neither Harry Potter nor the Avengers belong to me. I am just playing around some.**

 **Here is the second chapter and I hope I meet your expectations. Have fun!**

...

 **Chapter 2**

Nick Fury was sitting in his hideout that became his home after SHIELD fell, when suddenly an owl flew in through his open window. At first he could hardly believe this, for it had been 15 years since anyone of the magical community had tried to contact him.

Cautiously and just a little bit suspicious he took the letter from the snow white owl.

After reading the letter Harry Potter had send him, he leaned back in his chair, absolutely stunned. Of course he had known Lily Evans and had also known that she and Clint Barton, one of his Agents even till now, had been in a relationship. But after Clint was missing for nearly half a year and presumed dead she had left the joined operation with James Potter and he had never heard from her again. After her leaving the joined operation had fallen apart and that was the last he had heard from the magical community.

Clint Barton had later been recovered, Nick could still remember how he had gone on a rampage looking for his fiancee, but even he wasn't able to find her. No one in SHIELD had known, that Lily Evans was with child.

„Well damn", whispered Nick Fury. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad news for them all. He even contemplated just for a minute, not telling Clint about this recent development and telling Harry his father had really died. But that lasted only for a minute, and Nick realized that he couldn't keep this information to himself. Clint was one of his best Agents and he deserved to know, that Lily hadn't left him, that she still had loved him. And he deserved to know, that he was a father, even if it was 15 years to late.

With a heavy sigh he called Maria Hill, his second in command. „Get Barton here. Tell him it's urgent" Not waiting for a reply he cut the call.

An hour later a bewilderd Clint Barton entered his safehouse. „You wanted to see me, sir?"

„Yes, yes. Sit down please. What I am about to tell you will most certainly come as quite the shock, I guess." It was rar for Nick Fury to warn you of the discussion that was ahead. Normally he barked orders and gave out information and expected you to deal with it. To see him floundering for words now was unnerving to Clint. So he sat down without a word. He just raised an eyebrow expectantly.

„You still remember Lily Evans?" Clint stiffend at this question. Of course he remembered. If he were to believe in this kind of thing, he would say she was the love of his life. No one came close to the bond, he had had with Lily, not even Natasha.

„You know I do" he said softly wondering what this was about.

„You see I received new information about her, just half an hour ago. It seems legit, but I haven't done a background check yet."

Clint remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Had they found her? And if so in what state? Nick was careful to be nice to him, so he assumed they found her dead.

„Her son wrote to me."

„Her son? What son?" Clint asked, flabbergasted. He had assumed that Lily had moved on but to hear she had a son with someone else was hard to take in.

„If he is telling the truth he is your son" At this Clint began shaking his head. The world had stopped rotating and he was having a difficult time breathing.

„You mean ... that would mean ... She was pregnant when I went missing. I never knew. She must have found after wards or she ... she would have told me. We were hoping for kids. We always wanted kids ..." He trailed off, then roared „Did you know? Did you know that she was carrying my child?"

„Calm down Barton, I didn't know. She waited for you and was looking for you but after 2 months we had to assume that you had died. Shortly after the third month she left wit James Potter. I tried tracking her but she dissapeared. Must have been magical means. After another 3 months we found you and the rest you know better than I." Fury explained.

„I want to read the letter" Clint said, trying to look sure of himself. He might be a father. And he had never known. His son would be nearing adulthood now.

After reading Clint had tears in his eyes. His beautiful Lily was dead. He would have given everything just to see her one last time. To assure her that he was still here, that he hadn't died and that he hadn't forgotten her. That he had searched for years for her. But now he knew that she was long dead for the most part of his search.

„I want to meet him", he choked on his words. „He is my son"

„Of course, but I caution you, we don't know if he is telling the truth. Take some of the Avengers with you. And if he is somehow tricking us, take him in for questioning."

„And if he is legit?"

„Well you're his father. You will know what to do in this case." Nick assured. „We will support every decision you make."

With a nod, Clint left and headed straight to Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower. He needed Tony Stark for this to find the location of his son.

He found all the Avengers, even Thor assembled in the main living room, preparing for a fun night in the company of friends.

Clint stood in the door to the living room, wondering how he should even begin to explain this. He knew he had to tell the Avengers and had to tell them about magic hiding right under their noses. He was sure they would believe him, they had battled against aliens, for crying out loud. But still, it was a rather emotional story for him.

„Clint, you ok there?" Natasha asked, seeing his odd expression.

„I don't know. New information about Lily resurfaced.", he said, knowing Natasha would understand. He had told her a bit about Lily, his first partner. Not everything but sometimes he confided in Natasha, that he still missed her.

And like he knew she would, her eyes widened. „Did you find her?" she whispered. The other Avengers looking on confused, not knowing who this Lily was, but guessing that she meant a great deal to Clint.

„Care to enlighten us, Legolas?", Tony asked casually.

„Yeah I might as well. And I need your help." And so Clint told his story. About the partner he had before the fated order to find and eliminate the Black Widow. About magic and hidden wars. About a friendship that turned into love after a drunken one night stand. About how he wanted to marry this woman, how they had wanted kids, even in this troubled times. About a mission were he was trapped behind enemy lines for six months before he was found and rescued by chance. And about how this mission cost him his fiancee who had to assume he had fallen in the line of duty and had left SHIELD. He told them about how he searched for years for his Lily. That everytime he saw a petite redheaded Lady he hoped it would be Lily, even now. How that was the reason, why he couldn't kill the Black Widow, because she reminded him of Lily. She too was ferocious and deadly, when she wanted to be.

And he told them about the Letter Nick Fury received from one Harry Potter, who might be his son.

Stunned silence followed his tale. Mixtures of horror, sorrow and sympathy showed on the faces of the Avengers.

„JARVIS find everything you can about a Harry Potter", Tony said in the silence, breaking the spell. Now every one of them assured Clint that they would help find his lost son and that he would be welcomed in their midst.

Natasha only laid a reassuring hand on Clints arm.

„I found several Harry Potters around the world. However the one most likly to be Clint Bartons son is one Harry Potter born on the 31st of July in 2000. He lives with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin in Surrey, England. There are school records till he turns 11. After that I am unable to locate any records whatsoever of him. But he still lives in Surrey for the summers." JARVIS said after a few minutes of intensiv search.

„That must be him. After magical children turn 11 they go to Hogwarts or other magical schools. They don't keep records you could find." Clint said. Excited at the prospect of finding his son.

„So we're going to England, I'd say." Steve said with a small smile.

„We don't want to overwhelm him, I would suggest that just a few of us go there to retrieve him. He can meet the rest of us later." Natasha quickly threw in, before they were all on their way over the ocean.

„You're right. Maybe you and Steve will accompany me." Clint said with a nod.

With suprisingly little objections from Tony it was decided and Clint, Natasha and Steve left with a quinjet to Surrey.

 **...**

 **And that's it for today! Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, here I am again :D**

 **Wow I am surprising myself at how fast I can write new chapters like every day xD But knowing me it won't last long. Festival season has just begun after all and then there is work and beautiful weather that's just begging me to leave my Laptop and go outside. So enjoy it while it lasts xDD But as I said I'll try to update at least once a week. I know how it's like to wait for ages for new chapters ... it's torture .**

 **Someone commented why Harry still looks like James, when he is Clints son ... I just wrote the explanation in Chapter 6 a few minutes ago, so hold on a little longer. I promise it's not just a coincidence or an oversight of me. There is a plan somewhere in my twisted and chaotic mind xD**

 **And again I have to thank you all for being so awesome. Your reviews are like honey *_* and they motivate me to write even faster, hehe. I'd never have thought that so many people would actually read this or even like this. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. I try not to disappoint.**

 **So now, Clint and Harry FINALLY meet, yaaayy :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3**

Once in Surrey Natasha was landing the quinjet at a nearby park. From there the party of three walked the short distance to Number 4, Privet Drive.

Clint stood before the door, about to knock on it, but he couldn't move.

„Clint?", Steve asked quietly.

„What if he doesn't like me?" He asked with a forlorn expression on his face.

„Of course he will like you. You are his father. It might take a little getting used to on both your sides but you'll see. It will all work out.", Steve clasped a hand on Clints shoulder in a comforting way.

With one last steadying breath Clint knocked loudly on the door. From within the house you could hear muffled yelling, that sounded like „Freak get the door!", but Clint was sure to have misheard that.

A few moments later a small dark haired bespectacled boy opened the door and then gasped, unable to say anything. He recognised the man on the doorstep from the photographs he had found just hours before. He had hoped, that his biological father was still alive, but he had thought to get an answer from Nick Fury first, not to find his father on the porch of his relatives home.

„Are you Harry?", Clint asked with a wavering voice, clearly overwhelmed by the whole situation. He saw Harrys eyes, the same eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago. In his mind there was no doubt, that this was Lilys son. Although he must say that Harry resembled James Potter quite a bit. But he still could find traces of himself in the boy. The strong jaw for one, and the curve of his lips, as said boy smiled a little shyly up at him.

„I'm Clint, your father", he managed to say after gathering his thoughts.

„I know", Harry whispered in awe. „I've seen the photos my mom kept. You don't look all that different than when they where made."

Clint was speechless. A little cough behind him reminded him of his companions. „Yeah ... uhm ... these are Natsha Romanov and Steve Rogers. They're friends and colleagues of me." He introduced them to his son.

„Maybe we should move this inside?", Natasha suggested.

„Yeah, ok come on in, but I don't know how my relatives will react. I haven't told them about ... this ... yet." Harry stammered. Panicked, how this would turn out now. He didn't want his father to know that his relatives hated him. What if he would hate him too?

„Boy what's taking so long?", they all heared the enraged scream of Vernon Dursley. Clint lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Why did he speak to his son like that?

Harry showed the three into the living room, but before he could explain Dudley screamed excitedly „You're part of the Avengers!" Confused, Harry looked between Dudley and his guests. What the hell were the Avengers? Even Vernon and Petunia looked awestruck.

„Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye, it's an honour!", Petunia exclaimed. „Can I get you some tea?"

Harry was now beyond confused and didn't understand what his relatives were talking about or why they were so polite all of a sudden.

„No thank you ma'am, we are here on matters regarding your nephew Harry Potter", Steve declined the offer politely.

„What has he done now?", Vernon grunted.

„He hasn't done anything, but recent information told us, he is my son" Clint pressed out between clenched teeth. How dare that fat oaf talk about Harry like this. At his words silence reigned.

„Well then you can take him right with you!", Vernon said, now decidedly less enthused at meeting the Avengers.

„What do you mean take him with us? Don't you want to see any confirmation? Harry has lived with you for 14 years, surely you ..." Natasha didn't get any further, because Vernon screamed, spittle flying „He can leave this house and never come back. We put up with him for 14 years for you, you can raise your own damn brat now!"

Everyone was shellshocked for a moment, before Clint growled „Harry, we're leaving. Get your things. Steve help him."

„Come Harry, let's get your things" Steve said gently to the teen who was looking wide eyed at the scene. Sure he had known that his relatives hated him but to send him off with someone who could very well be lying to them and without any prove whatsoever, was hard to take in. Depressed Harry just nodded.

As they were about to pass the cupboard under the stairs Harry stopped. „My school things are in there. Uncle Vernon doesn't allow freakishness in the house." He explained bitterly. Steve chose not to comment on that yet and regarded the small cupboard door. It was secured with 3 locks. Sighing he ripped the door clean of it's hinges, not even bothering with finding a key. Harry crawled quickly in the cramped space to get a big trunk, which was obviously quite heavy.

„Let me", Steve offered. Once Harry had stepped aside Steve took the trunk lifting it as if it weighed nothing. While doing so he noticed the lumpy mattress in the corner of the cupboard as well as an old drawing with „Harrys room" on it. He decided to ask Harry later about it, so they could leave this wretched place as soon as possible.

Harry showed Steve to his bedroom where he quickly got his few belongings and threw them in the trunk. Steve noticed how he even took some things out beneath a loose floorboard. After a few minutes Harry declared that he was finished.

„That's all?" Steve asked astounded.

„That's all I have", Harry answered.

Gulping, Steve nodded. Clint would not be happy with this. He hoped he hadn't already killed the Dursleys.

After coming down to living room again, they noticed the tense atmosphere. The Dursleys looked absolutely terrified, whereas Natasha was grinning dangerously. Clint still had a sourly expression.

„Finished already?", he asked in surprise.

„Yes, sir" Harry said, looking at everything but his father.

„Okay then lets get out of here." he said and let them all to the quinjet that they had parked at the park under stealth cloak, Steve carrying Harrys trunk and Harry carrying the empty cage for Hedwig. She still wasn't back, but he was sure that she would find him eventually. During the silent walk Harry observed his father and his two companions, with slight apprehension. His whole live had suddenly changed in a matter of hours. Just this afternoon, he had found out about his father believing he had at least a few days before he would get Furys answer, but in the late evening he was leaving all he had ever known with his newfound father and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it all.

 **...**

 **Till next time! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

 **Ok I fixed the quotation marks. I wasn't aware, that it's THAT annoying. In Germany they start at the bottom. I wrestled for a while with my Laptop to get them to start at the top, because he was doing so automatically. Now I just have to remember to switch the settings whenever I need my writing program for my work, and thus german texts ... oh well *sigh* I never minded quotation marks while reading stories but obviously some of you do. And after finally finding out how to change them, it's no big deal anymore.**

 **I hope I haven't missed any of the quotation marks, while fixing it.**

 **And as always thanks for sooo many reviews and followers and favoriting this story! You guys rock! And it always makes me smile. So thanks for that!**

 **So Harry arrives at Avengers Tower and meets the rest of the team. Yayy =)**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4**

Once Natasha got them in the air and the jet on autopilot back to New York, there was an awkward silence between them all.

"So what is going to happen now?", Harry asked haltingly.

"You're going to live with me now." Clint answered with conviction. "I wasn't exactly prepared for this turn of events. I had thought I ... we both, I guess ... had more to time to come to terms with this. But it doesn't matter. You are my son and I will take care of you."

"You didn't even know, I existed hours ago!", Harry spat bitterly, then winced. It was certainly true, but he didn't want to scare Clint away so soon. He just didn't want to be just an obligation to someone ... again. The Dursleys took him in because he had nowhere else to go and they were his family. For Harry this was the same situation all over again. Someone got saddled with him hours after they learned about him. Ashamed he looked away from the others.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Harry shrugged at his fathers concerned voice.

Steve got up and went to Natasha in the cockpit to give the newfound family a little space.

Clint sighed. "Look I know it isn't easy. You got your whole life turned upside down. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, mind you, but I'm here for you. I might not have known about you, but I always wanted kids with Lily. We were trying to start a family back then. I want you! And I want to get to know you." He laid a gentle hand on the hands of his son, which he was wringing in his lap. He watched sadly as Harry flinched barely noticeably.

"Nobody has ever wanted me. Not that I can remember.", Harry whispered.

"I do. I wanted you even before I knew you existed. I dreamed of the son I would have with Lily" However well Clint meant this words to be, they only made Harry feel worse. What if he couldn't measure up to the image Clint had of his dream son. So he just nodded in hopes of Clint dropping the matter.

Feeling that something in the air had just shifted again, Clint was at a loss of what to do. It seems he couldn't get through to Harry. He knew it would take time and he couldn't expect Harry to just suddenly jump in his arms, calling him Daddy.

"So ... uhm ... how did you find out about Lily and me? Your letter to Nick Fury was rather vague." Clint asked not knowing what else to do, but wanting to have a conversation with his son.

"I was cleaning out the attic and found some things of mum. Her diary of her time in SHIELD and some photos."

"Would you mind if I read it some time? I dearly loved your mother and I still miss her even to this day." Nodding Harry smiled a little. He didn't doubt the honesty of Clints words in this. He could hear it in his voice and see it in the way his eyes were just a tad bit watery.

"She loved you too, from what I read and she was heartbroken, when you went missing and they told her you must have died."

"I am sorry. There is not one day that passes that I don't regret ever taking on that mission. I was stuck in the middle east with no communication. My inside man had been killed. I couldn't trust any one. I had to maintain my cover, the slightest mistake would have meant my death. I spare you the details, but I was found by chance six months later by another SHIELD agent. He could contact HQ and they got me out. But by then Lily had already left and taken cover. I knew she was magical and that I had no hope of finding her if she went under wards. But I still looked. I had her face running through our systems all those years so that I would be notifyed if she ever showed up. Needless to say, that wasn't the case. I didn't know she was pregnant when I left on my mission." Clint explained with a faraway look on his face. Clearly caught in memories. "I wouldn't have left her, if I had known", he whispered.

They were both silent on the rest of the ride, till Natasha told them, they were about to land.

"This is Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower. We live here most of the time, when we're not on assignments." Clint said as they stepped of the Jet on the landing platform on top of the tower.

"What's it with the Avengers? Dudley said that too." Harry asked confused. He had meant to ask sooner but after the shock of being cast out his relatives home, he had forgotten.

"You don't know the Avengers?", Steve asked flabbergasted. Every child knew them. It wasn't that Steve liked this but he was now used to being recognised on sight.

"Well some people call us superheroes. We are a crazy bunch of people with special skill sets and/or superpowers. Steve here was a soldier in 1940, when he was injected with a serum that made him into a supersoldier. He was then frozen in ice for 70 years. Natasha and I are trained assassins and agents of SHIELD." Clint explained. He understood, that Harry propably hadn't had much access to modern technology, being in Hogwarts most of the year. He told Harry about being an assassin a little bit nervously. He didn't want Harry to find out later by accident.

"You kill people?", Harry asked astounded. He had known Clint was an Agent, so he didn't think Clint was a stranger to violence but actually aiming to kill people?

"Only the bad guys, who would kill others in a heartbeat" Natasha chimed in. That Harry could accept, thinking of Voldemort and his Deatheaters. They certainly deserved death for what they did, dind't they?

Clint then proceeded in telling him about the other members of the team. Harry was impressed and just a tad bit incredelous. The Norse God of thunder, seriously?

While they were talking they had arrived in the main living room, where everybody else was waiting to meet the son of Clint Barton, having been notified by Natasha of their imminent arrival while still airborne. Harry looked around and saw curious eyes all watching.

Feeling selfconcious, he ducked his head and froze in the doorway. He would have liked nothing more than to run and be alone for a while to process all this.

"There he is, the mini Hawkeye. So Hatchling, how was the ride?" Tony asked pompously.

"Uhm .. Ok I guess." Harrys eyes were darting around looking for an escape. This were even more new people and they were all interested in him. He felt as if he was measured up and didn't know if he passed. His father might have said, that he wanted him, but even if that was true, that didn't mean the people living with Clint would want a teenager staying with them.

"Oh it's so good to have you here. Tony already arranged for the second bedroom in Clints appartment to be furnished. Don't worry you can decorate the room however you like, but we thought it would be better to have at least a bed and a dresser in your new room. You can choose the rest later. The workers just finished putting evrything up." Pepper told him with a reassuring smile. Having seen that Harry was starting to feel overwhelmed she offered to show him to his room, where he could put everything away and freshen up some, if he'd like.

Harry felt immensly grateful to the beautiful woman. She was giving him an out, without him having to bolt from the room. With a look at his father, who nodded, Harry followed the woman to his new room. Steve following with his trunk wich he laid at the bottom of the bed before going back to join the others.

"I'm Pepper by the way." She introduced herself.

"Oh are you an Avenger too?"

"Oh no no, I just happen to be in love with an avenger. I'm Tonys girlfriend, but sometimes I feel more like his babysitter." She told him with a wink. "Well I think I leave you to it. Come up when ever you're ready. Just ask Jarvis for directions. He is an artificial intelligence and manages this house. He will assist you when ever you need it."

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Jarvis", a british disembodied voice said. Harry jumped a little in suprise.

"Hey Jarvis, just call me Harry", he said timidly.

"As you wish Harry"

After Pepper had left, Harry slowly sank on the mattress of his new bed. It was the softest bed he had ever had. It was even better than his bed in Hogwarts.

His room was still a little bare, with only a queensized bed in one corner of the room and a side table beside it. A huge dresser stood just beside the entrance. The whole opposite wall was made of glass and was overlooking New York. It was a truly breathtaking view. The windowsill was wide and padded. It was obviously meant for sitting. Beneath the seat there were some shelves.

The carpet was a soft plushy one in dark red. The walls were cream colored. The room itself was spacious, and without further furniture it looked a little lonely. Pepper had said that he could furnish it himself, but the bed and dresser were brand new and of high quality dark wood. It looked expensive. He wasn't sure he could ask for more. And besides this was more than the Dursleys ever gave him.

Slowly he began to unpack and put his clothes in the dresser. In the huge dresser his small pile of hand me down clothes looked rather pityful. Frowning Harry closed the door of the dresser, so nobody saw that he couldn't even fill half of it. His schoolbooks, he put on the shelves beneath the windowseat. His other things he left in the trunk, not having anywhere to put them yet.

Sighing he sat down on the padded windowsill and just took in New York. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful warm light over his new home. It had been late evening when they left Surrey. But now after a long flight it was evening again thanks to different timezones.

Drifting off with his head against the windowpane, bathed in golden evening glow, Harry dared to hope that maybe he finally had found a home.

 **...**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings from the reeeaaaly hot Germany. Seriously it's so hot I think my brain is melting... but anyway I got a new chapter ready.**

 **Aaaaand Hedwig is coming back! :D**

 **And Harry properly meets the Avengers and everyone is confused and overwhelmed and emotions are running high xDD**

 **ok enough already you enjoy the story and I jump back into the pool, the only place where it's somwhat comfortable at these temperatures.**

...

 **Chapter 5**

Waiting till Harry had left the room with Pepper Tony asked "So, not that I am not happy to meet the hatchling, but weren't you supposed to just meet him? Get to know him before you brought him here? I mean you're lucky I got a headstart on preparing his room for him."

"There was a change of plans" Clint growled.

"Yeah I gathered that. You know that there is only a bed and a dresser in his room? It looks like a prison cell like that. If I had had more time I could have had his whole room ready." Tony was pouting at the missed chance of going all out on a teenage room. Just imagine what cool things and gadgets he could have included.

"The Dursleys threw him out the second they heard he was my son. They were happy to get rid of him, can you imagine that? They didn't even wait to get any proof! What was I supposed to do?" Clint was pulling at his hair in despair.

"Ok, that ... is vile. Do you need me to find blackmail material on them? Cause I could totally do that!"

"Yeah find everything you can about them. I want to know in detail how they treated him. And then I will make them pay." At this moment Steve reentered the room.

"Well then you might want to know what I found when I was helping Harry pack. But you wont like it!", Steve warned. Clint just waved with his hand in continue motion.

"Most of his things were locked in the cupboard under the stairs. It was locked with 3 locks. And by the looks of it they were quite old. Inside the cupboard was a small lumpy mattress and sign that was painted by a child which read 'Harrys room'. I think he lived there at least for a while. His room upstairs was small and filled with broken toys. The door had several locks on it but they were open. And something that looked like a catflap was at the bottom of the door. The furniture was old and rackety. Harry was able to pack his whole belongings in ten minutes and said that was all he had. And I'm sure you have noticed the state of his clothes." Steve finished.

"Do you think he was mistreated?", Bruce, who had stayed in the background asked softly.

"I don't know. God Lily would be ashamed of her sister." Clint had known it wouldn't be easy but now he realized just how difficult it would get to get Harry to trust him. He had no reason to. He probably didn't even know how to trust an adult.

Just then Pepper came back.

"How is he?" Clint inquiered.

"As well as can be expected after been thrown in a new life all of a sudden. He seems confused and overwhelmed. Just give him some time."

"I could check him out tomorrow. Give him a physical evaluation. That may tell us if he was indeed mistreated." Bruce offered. He liked to help the shy young man and he was a doctor so he didn't like his patients in pain, if there was any.

"Mistreated?" Pepper screeched.

"We don't know that yet", Tony tried to calm her down. "By the way Bruce if you check him tomorrow could you draw some blood, to verify if he is indeed Clints son?"

"He IS my son!", Clint said.

"Yes but proof will always be good. And besides, with it you could officially claim him as your own. Nobody could take him away from you" Tony reasoned. Clint had to admit that it has it's merrits but he didn't want to make Harry feel, as if he didn't trust him.

"We wouldn't have to tell him. I have to draw a little bit of blood anyway to make sure he is up to date with his vaccines." Bruce comforted him.

"And after that maybe you should take him shopping. Get a few things for his room. And a new wardrobe. The things he is wearing are little better than rags. It might show him that you really mean it and that he can ask for things from you" He had to admit, Pepper was right. It might also give him a chance of getting to know his son, what he liked and what interested him.

"And we should get some meat on his bones. He is literally skin and bones" Natasha piped in.

"Yeah you're right. Well it's dinner time. Jarvis could ask Harry what he would like to eat." Clint asked.

"Mr. Potter is currently asleep."

"Oh ... uhm ... Should I wake him?" he asked no one in particular.

"Let him sleep a little while longer and we order something in in the meantime. We can wake him when the food is here." Pepper, the always reasonable one, said.

"Yeah Jarvis order a bit of everything since we don't know what the hatchling likes. I was thinking a little Italian and a little Chinese, a few Burgers." Tony was enthusiatic.

"And Jarvis notify us if he is awake before dinner arrives." Clint told the AI.

"Certainly Mr. Stark and Mr. Barton"

Just a few minutes later Jarvis said "I ordered the food per your request it should arrive in about fifteen minutes. And it seems as if young Mr. Potter is caught up in a nightmare. His puls is elevated and he is in danger of falling of the windowsill if he keeps moving around in his sleep." Jarvis dutifully informed the gathered team members. He didn't even finish when Clint was already on his way to his appartment and to the second bedroom, now Harrys room.

Once there he saw Harry indeed having a nightmare. He was moving in his sleep as if he was trying to fend someone off all the while crying Cedric again and again.

Clint rushed forward and caught the teen just as he was about to topple of the padded windowseat.

"Shh it's just a nightmare. You're safe at Stark Tower." Harry had gone still and looked with unfocused eyes at Clint, at first not recognizing him. "Relax. It's just me. You're safe." Clint soothed his son. A few seconds later Harry was completly awake and reluctantly freed himself of the comforting embrace of his father. It was nice, he supposed, but strange for him seeing as he never had been comforted after a nightmare. Embaressed he looked away.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to bother you."

"Harry you didn't bother me. I will always gladly help you if you need it. And I will be here when you just need someone to talk about what's on your mind. And you don't need to call me sir. I understand that you're not comfortable calling me Dad yet, but you can just call me Clint." He waited till Harry nodded in aknowledgement and continued "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was all about? It sometimes helps to talk about it" After Harry shook his head Clint sighed.

"Well ok. we ordered dinner, it should arrive soon. We didn't know what you would like so we ordered a little bit of evreything." Hearing this Harrys eyes widened "I'm not picky" he said and a small smile made his way on his lips. Someone cared enough to go to such lenghts just because they didn't know what he would like.

Seeing his son smile Clint breathed a little easier. It was a pompous gesture of Tony but it brought a smile on Harrys face, so who was he to argue?

"Come on then squirt" with a ruffle to Harrys hair Clint stood up to usher Harry up back to the living room.

"Ah just in time. The meal was just delivered." Thor exclaimed loudly and joyously.

"Choose something before those men have eaten it all!", Natasha advised him while she was slapping Thor hands away from the food.

Harry nervously took a container filled with chinese. He never had something like this but was curious to try it. At the same time he wasn't used to get the first pick. At the Dursleys he got whatever was left and at Hogwarts or at the Weasleys there were so many hungry people that he mostly waited till they had taken what they wanted.

Looking around one more time to assure himself that it really was okay to take the container, he smiled. Steve gave him a fork, rightly assuming that he didn't know how to eat with chopsticks.

After everyone had found something they chose a seat somewhere.

"So Harry do have some ideas for your room yet?" Pepper asked him kindly.

"Oh uhm ... I don't know."

"Well what colors do you like?"

"Red. It's the color of my school house."

"Ah so you're a Gryffindor, just like your mum." Clint said grinning proudly. He always had loved listening to Lily as she described her school. She had loved it there.

"Yeah, but the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin first." Harry didn't know why he disclosed that. He had never told anyone not even Ron and Hermione. Maybe he wanted to see if his father would be dissappointed.

"And why didn't he?" Clint asked neutrally.

"I asked him not to."

"Your mother wouldn't have cared which house you ended up in. She even had friends in Slytherin. She would have been proud of you no matter what. And I am too." Clint assured him.

"So what's this about houses?" Steve asked curiously. And so Harry began describing Hogwarts and Clint saw the same love, the same fire in these emerald eyes that he had seen in Lily. He marvelled at how much like her he was, but at the same time totally different.

Harry didn't tell them about the adventures he had faced while in Hogwarts. That was a discussion for another day. So he just described the castle, the surrounding grounds and what he was learning about in his classes. He even told them a little about his two best friends. It was astounding to him that he could talk with Muggles about Hogwarts and they didn't think of him as a freak or tell him to shut up. They even encouraged his tales with questions of their own.

After yawning for the third time now Clint interrupted his story telling.

"Even though I like to hear more it's getting late now and you've had a long day. It would be morning now in England. You should go to bed."

Completely baffled that someone cared when he slept he nodded and let Clint take him to their appartment, wishing everyone a good night and getting warm sayings of good night and sleep well in return.

Arriving at his room, they both saw Hedwig waiting disgruntled outside his window. Sheepishly opening the window for his companion, Harry gave the beautiful owl an owl treat.

"Sorry girl.", he murmured. With a clip to his ear, Hedwig took the treat and took off to her cage. Clearly not ready to forgive her master just yet for letting her wait outside for some time.

"She really is something, eh?" Clint asked amused.

"You have no idea", Harry replied, gazing affectionately at his first friend, who was settling down to sleep.

Laying down in his new bed after Clint told him that he could come to him if he needed him or if he had a nightmare again and showing him where his master bedroom was, Harry thought about the strange day he had had.

These people were welcoming him into their lives without any question. They accepted his magic and were even curious about his life and what he like and wished for.

Harry had to admit it was a nice feeling, being wanted. And with a smile he slept, for once without nightmares as his exhausted body succumbed to sleep.

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. It's more of a filler chapter. In the next chapters there will be more Clint/Harry father/son bonding and quality time.**

 **Till next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya :D**

 **Someone pointed out to me the difference between life and live. Thanks! While I do now this (somewhere in the back of my mind) I tend to mix them up, while writing. Even though I proofread my texts I don't find all my mistakes (but rest assured that I do find a lot!) but I promise to pay special attention to this from now on. :)**

 **And while I like all you reviews and am thankful for your continuating support I like to give special thanks to KK. Your review was just ... wow! You really don't sugarcoat anything, do you? But I really like it because it was the cold hard truth. But your review was more than that, you called it like you saw it: the bad, the ugly, the flaws and mistakes but also some good and even though this is not the type of story you are currently looking for you managed to find encouraging words for me.**

 **I admit that the diary issue was a bit thoughtless on my part. You are right I could have paid better attention to the details on it. I only saw it as a means to an end, I'm afraid. I apologize and try to keep this in mind for later chapters.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6**

After a good nights sleep Harry felt definitely more rested than he had in a while. Looking at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom he noticed that the dark rings were very much still there but at least they weren't that prominent anymore.

Apprehensively but also a little excited Harry left the bathroom to find his father patiently waiting in ther personal living room.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?", Clint asked, an easy going smile on his lips.

"Yeah thanks." The slightly more healthier looking complexion of Harry told Clint that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Let's get breakfast then. Some of the others might be up already." It was still early morning after all. Tony would surely be still asleep, but Bruce, Natasha and Steve were early risers. Pepper most likely was already gone, having to manage a multibillion dollar firm.

They had a pleasant breakfast, after which Clint decided to brave the subject of giving Harry an exam.

"So Harry, Bruce and I thought that he should give you a medical check up. He is a certified doctor, you know."

"Why would I need to have a check up?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well we didn't find any medical records of you and we just want to know that you're alright and up to date with your vaccines or if you have any allergies, stuff like that. It's no big deal." Clint said frowning. Why was Harry so adversed to this?

"I don't have any allergies." Harry bit out. Inside he was freaking out. How was he to explain all the scars he had accumulated during his Hogwarts years. He could tell, that Clint wasn't one to take these events lightly. What if he pulled him out of Hogwarts?

"We just want to be sure. And what about your vaccines? Look Bruce will be gentle and it wont hurt."

Seeing no way out of it without flat out refusing which would lead to even more questions, Harry acquiesced.

Looking apprehensively around the lab, Bruce had led him to, he was amazed at all the technology. He couldn't even begin to guess what all the machines were supposed to do.

"Ok Harry, I will draw a little bit of blood. It's needed to tell if your behind on any of your vaccines and if you are in need of any vitamins and so on." Bruce explained what he was doing to Harry.

"And of course to determine if I am indeed Clints son." Harry observed drily.

Sputtering for a moment Bruce confirmed after a few seconds of stammering, not wanting to lie to the teenager they were trying to get to trust them.

"That's ok. I kinda want to know for sure, too."

After that there were many tests, including x-ray, testing Harrys eyesight, reflexes, hearing, heartrate and stamina under pressure and many many more.

"Harry I noticed a few scars. Care to tell me how you got them?"

"Do I have to?", Harry asked sullenly. This was what he was afraid of.

"Well you don't have to give me all the details, but I need to know what caused them. Especially the one on your inner elbow. It looks quite deep and recent, too."

A shrug of one shoulder was the only answer he got.

"Harry ... Did you cut yourself?" Bruce asked, afraid of the answer. If the boy did indeed cut himself, then there was a chance that he was suicidal and would try again. If he didn't that meant that someone else did this to him, which screamed abuse to him. There was no chance that he got this kind of wound on an accident.

"Gods, NO!" Harry exclaimed shocked. "I don't try to end myself, infact all I ever did was trying to stay alive." Realizing he had said to much, Harry quickly closed his mouth looking away.

"Ok I believe you. But then who did this to you? Was it your relatives?"

„No, they didn't do this. They may not have liked me all that much, but they never cut me." Realizing the peculiar way Harry worded his answer, Bruce assumed that while they may never have cut him that didn't mean they haven't hurt the teen.

"Look I don't wanna talk about it" Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry if someone hurt you we need to know, so he or she can face the consequences." A bitter laugh escaped Harry.

"I doubt Voldemort would be very impressed of these 'consequences'"

"Wait wait, Voldemort? Didn't he die about the same time your parents died?" At this Harry refused to answer any and all questions. Bruce was far to adept at provoking him to rash answers.

"Ok well, you can go up now. Lunch should be ready soon and after that your father wanted to take you shopping for your new room." Bruce told Harry, giving up on questioning him for now. He didn't want to interrogate him after all.

Tony joined Bruce in the lab a little time after Harry had left and found him brooding over the blood results.

"What's the matter? You know frowning leads to creases." Tony teased Bruce. "Don't tell me Harry isn't Clints son?" That would crush them both. And himself if he was to be honest. He liked Harry already.

"Oh no, he is Clints son alright, but what puzzles me is that he is James' son as well, and Lilys." He had run the test at least a dozen times but he couldn't for the life of him come up with a likely theory as to how this was possible.

"He has three biological parents? Are you sure?" Tony asked even while taking another vial of Harrys blood and running the test again - with the same results.

"Have the vials been tempered with?" he asked.

„No absolutely not, the were still wrapped in steril packaging when I opened them. I didn't compare Harrys DNA directly to Clints but had Jarvis compare them to the database. Imagine my surprise of finding three results instead of one. They all have the same percentage of probable first grade relationship. SHIELD kept blood samples of Lily and James all these years."

"Well that would explain why he looks so much like James Potter" Tony mused, stroking his goatee absently. "Well what do we really know about magic? Maybe this was some kind of magical ritual?"

At a loss, they decided to ask Clint later, if he ever heard of a ritual that could cause these strange results.

Meanwhile Clint took his son shopping, Natasha tagging along because she claimed they needed some womanly advice.

At first Harry was rather reluctant to choose anything for himself, telling them that they had given him so much already and that he could never repay them.

Clint stopped his son and said "You don't have to repay us, I am your father I am supposed to care for you and cover all expanses. Furthermore I have nearly 15 years to make up for, don't I?"

In lack of an appropiate argument against the reasoning of his father, Harry finally managed to choose a bookshelf, a comfortable two-seater couch in dark brown leather with a matching side table, a desk and a chair. Clint insisted on a sound system and a small TV, but not allowing a Laptop or a phone, declaring that Harry would get those from Tony and that Tony would be most insulted if they were to buy 'low class technology'.

Natasha dragged them into several other stores so Harry could pick up some things to fill his new shelves, like books and DVDs and whatever else he liked.

After that they decided Harry needed a new wardrobe. No son of Clint would wear rags, not now that he received a great salary, in past times from SHIELD, now from Tony. He sure remembered his own childhood wearing hand me down clothings at the circus. But at least his clothes had fit him at least somewhat.

Tired from the long afternoon of power shopping they headed back to the tower. Their purchased items would be delivered tomorrow, save the clothing and some of the books Harry wanted to read in the evening. He was thanking Clint and Natasha over and over again.

"You're welcome Harry. I want you to be happy!" And Harry realized that he was indeed happy. He never before shopped to his hearts content. He always bought just what was necessary for the coming school year and nothing more. But now he could choose something for his own leisure. He had purchased his first fictional books. The weren't relevant for classes and while he wasn't a bookworm like Hermione he was looking forward to reading them.

Grinning up at his father he assured him, that he had had a great afternoon.

Dinner was a quiet affair with Thor being at Janes, Steve off to look for Bucky and Tony and Pepper probably out on a date. So that left Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Harry. There was some conversation going on but mostly it was quiet, everyone lost in their thoughts.

After dinner Harry excused himself to start on one of his new books. Quickly coming engrossed in the story of a teenage spy, named Alex Rider.

"Clint do you know of a ritual or any other magical means that can alter a persons DNA?" Bruce asked Clint once they cleared the table and were sitting comfortably on the couches.

"Why would you ask that? Are there any problems with the paternity test?" Was Harry not his son? But how could this be true? He already loved him like a son, and he saw himself in him. He had to be his son.

"Well, I ran it against the old SHIELD databases to find a match. It did match you and Lily to him, but also James Potter. According to the test you three are Harrys parents, and there is no explanation for it, other than it being magic." Bruce said.

"Oh ..." Stunned for a moment, Clint was relieved. So Harry was his son after all. "I don't know how it's done or if it even affects ones DNA but Lily mentioned a blood adoption once. A child would inherit some of the magic of the adopting parent and sometimes even looks." Clint tried to remember more about what Lily had told him about it, but it was simply too long ago.

"Do we have any way of finding out?" Natasha piped in.

"Not unless we ask a wizard, or some of James old friends but they were gone just as Lily was. I tried finding anyone who could tell me Lilys whereabouts but I found noone. They all vanished with her. So our only option would be to ask Harry."

"Yeah well we have a lot to ask him. The physical showed some serious scars on his body and after asking him about it he let slip, that Voldemort had caused them. After that he closed off completely. And I am not sure that the Dursleys didn't mistreat him. At the very least he was neglected. He lacks several vitamins and is malnourished. With the right diet we should be able to get him back on track however. I will oversee that. And it seems he never received any vaccines at all. I have already begun to rectify that. Furthermore his glasses aren't right for him. I am hoping to be able to repair his eyes with a laser, so he won't need glasses at all. It's highly probable that his eyesight is so poor because he was starved from a young age." Bruce informed them of the results.

There was fire in Clints eyes at hearing about the possible abuse. Clenching his hands into fists he tried to stay calm and not go straight to the Dursleys to rip them apart with his bare hands. No they would suffer, long and slow. They would get what they deserved and he would drag it out and enjoy it. Nobody mistreated his son and got away with it.

And regarding the disturbing news about Voldemort apparently causing pain and fear again, well he had fought against this madman and his followers once before, he could do so again, especially if it meant protecting his only son. And by god, did it have a nice ring to it. His son. Now he knew it without a doubt. So James was his father too, but it didn't bother Clint too much, having been close friends with the man. He was grateful to James for trying to protect his precious Lily and their son, even if it was in vain in the end. At least for Lily. But Clint would be forever grateful to James, that he still had the chance to get to know his son.

Clint was resolved in finding out what happened to James and Lily and what his son had to endure. But it could wait till tomorrow. They all had had a long day.

 **...**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it, till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys :D**

 **I am so sorry for the late update, but I went camping with some friends with no internet and no power on our mobile phones after a day xD It really was relaxing to be unreachable by anyone for a few days and it was a lot of fun. We were at a small festival not that far from our homes. It's quite impressive that it's for free. They support themselves only with selling drinks and Shirts for the festival. And the guests come even from abroad. This thing rocks!**

 **But anyway, thanks for the ongoing support from you and for waiting so long for the new chapter. This time there will be a little Clint/Harry fluff and Harry will spill the beans ... well some of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Chapter 7

A new day dawned bright and early for Harry. He had nightmares again that night and in the early hours of the morning resigned himself to not getting any more sleep. So he got up and wrote a letter to his godfather Sirius. Partly to let him know where he was, so he wouldn't panic should they found out, that he wasn't at the Dursleys any more and partly to ask him some questions. Sirius was James best friend, so it was likely, that he knew about the relationship between Lily and Clint. That had Harry wondering, why Sirius never said anything. In all his stories about his parents he told him about their schoolyears and how much in love James and Lily had been after Hogwarts. Come to think about it now, he never told much about Lily, other than he had her eyes and she was fierce like a lion. After getting dressed he wrote:

 _Hello Sirius,_

 _I hope you are safe, wherever you are. I'm not at the Dursleys any more I am with an old dear friend of mum. He was thought to be dead. I think you know who I am talking about._

 _I found out about him a few days ago and he came to take me to his home in New York. Maybe you could come here too? It might be safer than in Britain for you and I have so many questions to ask you._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Harry_

He had been purposely vague in his letter in case it was intercepted by Deatheaters.

He also wrote letters to Hermione and Ron. They were equally short, just letting them know, that he was safe and they shouldn't worry. To be honest, he was slightly miffed at his friends that they hadn't written him since school let out. Usually they wrote to check that he wasn't locked in his room with bars again but this summer, nothing had come.

Frowning Harry gave the three letters to Hedwig and instructed her to deliver the one to Sirius first, then he carried her to the window to let out into the already hot morning air.

A knock on his door startled him. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. Clint eased the door open and opened it fully after seeing Harry already awake.

"Good Morning, son. Do you have plans for today?" He greeted him.

"Morning Clint. Ah no not really. Well other than putting up furniture when it is delivered, I guess."

"Don't be silly. There will be workers who will put them up. So would you like me to show you New York? I could show you the old haunts your mother and I used to go to."

"I'd love to!" Harry exclaimed. This was his chance to learn more about his mother and he would be a fool to pass it off.

"Great come on then, we'll get breakfast at this little old diner your mum loved. She said it was because it was so small and cosy." Clint wanted his son to become comfortable with him before he brazed the obviously sore subjects, he desperately wanted to breech. But he was sure interrogating Harry wouldn't get him far and he genuinely wanted to share his memories of Lily with their son. The boy was so eager whenever he got the chance to hear more about her, that is was clear to Clint that no one had told him much about her. It made Clint angry, Lily was such a sweet person, always larger than life and even after working in their field for several years still capable of compassion. She didn't become jaded by their line of work. She deserved to be alive in memories, especially by her son. Lily might not have been perfect, but Petunia at least should have honoured her by telling Harry about her.

So Clint took Harry down on a trip on memory lane. He showed him where he and Lily had their first date and where they shared their first kiss, at which Harry crunched up his nose, causing Clint to laugh at him. He took him to the small corner bookstore Lily could spend hours in and forgetting the world around her. They ate fast food from the street vendors and he took Harry sightseeing. Telling him stories of Lily.

Although it was painful for him, it was a good kind of pain. It was liberating to openly think and talk about Lily again. Coming to terms with having lost her. He focused on the good times when he told little anecdotes about their life.

And he could see that Harry was enjoying himself, laughing carefree and even teasing Clint a little. The sight and sound of Harry's laugh was worth the pain for Clint.

In the evening they slowly walked through busy streets back to the tower.

"Thank you for telling me about mum. I wish I could remember her." Smiling down at his son, Clint said "Yeah I too wish you would have had more time with her. She truly was remarkable."

"It's the first time I can really imagine her. Before I always had to guess how she was like. I would make up her personality, because I had next to nothing to base it on. Now she isn't so abstract any more, you know?" Harry answered with a far away look. He had seen pictures of his mum and James and he always wondered what they would have been like. With Clints stories Lily became alive in his mind. She wasn't just a phantom any more, and he was glad. It was proof that she really had existed and left an imprint in the lives of others.

"Harry, would you tell me about how she died? Everything you know about it, at least? Maybe over dinner, I could cook." Wincing slightly Harry agreed to tell him over Dinner. This was the least he could do after Clint shared so many of his stories with him. And if he was to be honest Clint deserved to know what happened to the woman he had loved so dearly.

So Clint made Steak with mashed potatoes and while grinning ruefully declared that this was one of the very few things he could actually cook. They settled in their living room and after dinner Harry told Clint what he knew of the time as Lily and James had gone into hiding till the night they both died.

Clint was listening without interrupting, just frowning now and again. At the end tears were streaming down his face. His love would have gladly given her life if it meant saving her son. She died like she lived, brave and loyal to a fault and always thinking about others before herself. And James ... he had given his life for a wife that loved another man and for a boy, that wasn't originally his. It was the ultimate sacrifice.

"Sorry, it's just hard to take it all in. I always held on to the hope of her still being alive." Clint apologized to Harry while wiping his tears away embarrassed.

"I understand. I learned all this piece by piece over the years so I had more time to come to terms with it." This more than ever proved to Harry that Clint did indeed love his mum and was devastated at her loss. It was comforting to know, that he wasn't the only one who missed her.

"And did you meet Sirius? He's on the run you say? He would never have betrayed James I can't even imagine why anyone would think that. Those two had been closer than brothers." Incredulous Clint focused on a part of the story that didn't bring the tears back.

"Yeah well they never gave him a trial, they just shoved him into prison for twelve years, before he broke out and came to find me" And so Harry told a heavily edited version of his third year and how he met Sirius. But even with letting out most of it Clint was not pleased at all.

"We have to talk about you lack of self preservation. And you are not a very good liar. I can tell that you left out parts of the story. And believe me young man we will talk about this, and whatever else you got into in your other schoolyears. And if you don't tell me I will find someone I can get the truth from." Clint warned. Seeing Harry stonewalling again he quickly amended "You don't have to tell me right now, but as I said, we will talk about it before the summer is over. I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt. I wasn't there before and it seems obvious to me that no one else was either. But now I am here to worry about you. You don't have to do it all alone. I will always be here to help and guide you. Even when you are in school we will find methods for you to contact me quickly if anything is wrong." He suddenly pulled Harry into a strong hug. Stroking the back of his head.

"Even without you telling me I can see that you had a difficult life and it pains me because that was never what Lily and I had imagined for you. You were supposed to be cherished by us."

Gradually relaxing into the hold of his father Harry decided that maybe it was time to trust someone to shoulder the burden with him, before it crushed him.

"He murdered Cedric a few weeks ago" he whispered, beginning with the event that was bothering him so much, that he couldn't sleep at night, just wanting to finally tell someone how it made him feel to have been witness to this gruesome event. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, had given it a second thought. He was just a teenager and a classmate had just been murdered before his eyes. He was at his wits end. Nothing was working for him. However much he tried to ignore it and shove it at the back of his mind, his memories of this night came back at night to torment him. And he was starting to realize that he needed help because it was affecting his health. So it wasn't really a question of trust, but of need and here someone was willing to listen, so he finally broke down.

Trembling in Clints arms he continued. "It was Pettigrew, he went back to his old master and helped reviving him. He killed him, just because Voldemort said so." Under tears he gave a quick overview of the Triwizard Tournament to help Clint understand and told him what happened at the graveyard and how he had to fight for his life. Clint never interrupted him, he was just holding on tight to his son, as he fell apart and his heart broke at hearing his tale. No fifteen year old should have to experience this and he shouldn't have been left alone with it, so the shadows could fester in his thoughts.

After Harry had finished Clint held him till he fell asleep all the while talking softly to him. Telling him, that it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done to save Cedric and that he was proud of him.

Clint carried Harry over to his room. He was pleased to see that the workers had set everything up and it now looked like an inviting teenage room.

When he laid him down on the bed and tucking him in after pulling off his shoes and Jeans, Clint heard how Harry mumbled "Thanks dad". He smiled sadly. It was a small step, but it would be while till Harry would call him 'Dad' while conscious.

Whispering "I love you son" he left the room.

"Jarvis, inform me, if he has nightmares." he spoke into the empty living room. After hearing confirmation, he settled himself on the couch with a beer to think through everything he had learned today.

 **...**

 **And that's it for today. In the next chapter Sirius will appear :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, I am so sorry for not updating for so long and I am afraid this is a relatively short chapter, as it is a filler more than anything else.**

 **I'd like to thank you again for your reviews. You have great ideas and I try to work them into the story if they fit with the story line I have in mind.**

 **Some of you pointed out that I should get a beta reader and your probably right as I have not fricking clue what to do with punctuation. I hate commas! Even in german I just don't know where to set them. xD**

 **But I have never worked with a beta and I don't know any native speakers who could beta read my story, but if anyone is willing, let me know. I'll give it a try.**

 **Ok on with the story, as I said this is a filler, but next time we really meet Sirius.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Back in Grimmauld Place everyone was in various states of panic. Dumbledore only just informed them that Harry somehow disappeared from Privet Drive. He had of course questioned the Dursleys and and had relayed the information of Harry's supposed biological father coming to take him away. Molly Weasley was adamant, that it could only have been a Deatheater in disguise with an elaborate scheme to get to Harry. Severus Snape was quick to retaliate, that there had been no news from Voldemort. Surely he would have had a field day if that would have been the case.

In all the ruckus the Order of the Phoenix was doing, with everybody talking over each other in their agitated state of minds, Sirius was strangely quiet.

He was thinking about the man, that they all assumed was dead. What if he was indeed still alive? He had thought about him a lot more now, that he met Harry after 12 years in Azkaban. Was it possible that he somehow learned, that he had a son and came to find him? But how would he have learned if that's what happened? Frowning he was startled out of his thoughts by Hedwig. Instantly the whole room quieted, as Sirius slowly took the offered letter from the intelligent owl.

After reading, he gulped. He had a lot to answer to Harry. Of course he had known, that the boy wasn't James' son, but as he too had thought Clint had died, he hadn't wanted to upset Harry. By telling him, he would have robbed him of yet another father seconds after telling him, that he had one. He thought there would be no harm in withholding this information, as nobody else was still around to share this. Not even Remus had known, as they weren't sure they could trust Remus, back then. How foolish they all had been.

He told the Order, that Harry was safe and indeed with his biological father and as he predicted there was a whole barrage of questions raining down on him from all sides. Sighing he resigned himself to a long afternoon.

Dumbledore wasn't exactly happy with this turn of events. This man, while the father of Harry shared no blood with Lily, thus the blood wards were void. He admitted that Clint Barton had a valid claim on Harry however, that even he could not overrule. He couldn't return Harry to the Dursleys anyway as the wards came crashing down after they washed their hands of the boy. They made it clear, that Harry wouldn't have a home with them again, so the wards had collapsed into themselves.

The only option left was to help this muggle keep their saviour of their world as save as could be. Calculating quickly he gave Sirius and Remus the mission to check on Harry and his father and assist Clint in keeping Harry from harm. This was a mission they gladly took. He hoped Harry would be happier with this man, than he ever was at the Dursleys. Back than he hadn't had another option that would keep Harry as safe as possible, even if it meant sacrificing his happiness.

Everybody else slowly calmed down after this shocking news. It was decided that Sirius and Remus would go to New York. Once there, they would get in contact with Harry via owl. This was to minimize the risk of owls being intercepted, as it was unlikely that the Deatheaters would leave Britain.

The next morning Harry awoke to a headache, caused by his crying before. He was surprised that he hadn't had any nightmares after that. Remembering exactly what had transpired the evening before, Harry was beyond mortified. He had cried his eyes out in the arms of a man he barely knew. Nobody else had ever wanted to know how that memory made him feel. Everybody else had only asked what happened, to Harry that made it clear that he shouldn't stagger under this weight. He was supposed to be the wizarding worlds hero, it didn't matter how something made him feel, he just had to function.

But here Clint was, listening to his ramblings, holding him tight and never judging him and even telling him it wasn't his fault. Although Harry still firmly believed that it was his fault he wanted so badly to believe Clint.

Getting up and hestiantly walking into their living room he saw Clint already awake at the open kitchen island making coffee.

"Good morning, son. How did you sleep?", Clint asked concerned. Jarvis hadn't informed him of any nightmare Harry might have had, but that didn't mean that Harry slept well.

"Morning Clint. Okay, I guess." It felt really good to hear Clint call him son. It made him feel as if he really finally belonged somewhere, but he still couldn't bring himself to call Clint Dad. The older man smiled sadly at his embarassed son. Although he had anticipated Harry going back to calling him his given name, he still had had hope.

"Look, you don't have to be ashamed of anything that happened yesterday evening. For what I can tell it was long overdue and nobody bothered to help you through this trauma. And I know I told you this many times before and I will repeat them till you believe them: I am and will always be here for you! Whatever you need you will get here. This is your home now."

All Harry could do was nod, as he was suddenly at a loss of words. It meant a lot to him that Clint wanted to take care of him. It was all Harry had wished for, for someone to just want him. He was saved from answering as Hedwig flew in through his open window and through his open door, carrying a letter. Quickly he took it and read it, so he didn't have to say something to Clints declaration.

 _"Hello Harry,_

 _I am happy, that your biological father is still alive, and that somehow you both found each other. You are right I have a lot to answer for, as I indeed knew that you were not James' son. And I will answer all your question, I promise!_

 _Remus and I travelled to New York this morning. We will be staying here for the remainder of summer. It would be great to see you again and when we meet I can answer all your questions._

 _I also hope to see Clint again. It has been a long time._

 _Just tell us where you want to meet and we will be there._

 _Take care,_

 _Padfoot"_

"Who's that from?", Cllint asked his son, as he put eggs and bacon on two plates and pushing one towards Harry.

"It's from Sirius Black, my godfather. He wants to meet us both. They are here in New York, just arrived this morning."

"That's great, they can come here to the Avenger Tower. I am sure they could even stay here, Tony wouldn't mind." Clint was glad that Sirius wanted to come. He had quite the few questions for this man. Why Harry was left alone with traumatic expieriences for one with noone to talk to. But he also wanted to see the man again who once had been a friend.

Now overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Sirius and Remus again Harry quickly relayed what Clint said into a written answer and send Hedwig back with a slice of bacon as thanks.

"Well then I will talk to Tony about our soon to be guests. Will you be alright here?" Clint asked Harry after breakfast.

"Yeah, I think I will start on my homework." He grinned at that, as he thought about doing his homework properly and not in the dead of night. He would for once get them done on time. A ruffle to his hair later Clint left their appartment and he went to bathroom to get ready for the day.

 **...**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again :D**

 **I really had fun with this chapter! I hope you have as much fun reading it ;)**

 **I am sorry that you have to wait so long for the chapters at the moment. But if I am not working than I am visiting friends or playing Lasertag or swimming in the lake in short for the last two weeks I had plans every single day after or before work xD it was really crazy. I hope when autumn comes I will have more time as the weather will force me to stay inside.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9**

Tony agreed to let Sirius and Remus stay at the tower. He had more than enough room as it was and he was intrigued by the possibility of learning more of the wizarding world. What he had seen so far was mindblowing and just perhaps he could use his findings in his inventions. Maybe there was a way to combine magic and technology.

But he also wanted to help get the newfound family closer together. He of all people knew what it was like to have a disfunctional family. He truly wanted to help Clint, who had quickly become a friend, and his son. And although Clint became one of his few friends, Tony knew next to nothing about him. Well nothing personal anyway, of course he had hacked into SHIELD and knew everything they knew about his teammates. But this was about a time of Clints life, that was not in Clints files. SHIELD had obviously never digitalized these informations.

Clint had explained to him, that Sirius was an old friend of him, Lily and James and that he was Harrys Godfather. So he also had a right to be in Harrys life. And above all else they all wanted answers. And this Sirius guy would give them, because they had no qualms to interrogate him.

And so it happened that the whole Avenger team and Harry were assembled in the main living room. Jarvis had just informed them, that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in the elevator and on their way up.

Harry was nervously wringing his hands. He hadn't seen Sirius since after the graveyard and that had only been for a short while and he hadn't even bothered to ask him, how he felt about it all. Sure he was also happy to see his Godfather again but wondered how it all would turn out. Would Sirius insist, that he came back with him? Harry was only just getting to know his real father and if he was honest, he wanted to stay here, where people actually cared about him and his happiness, not what he could do for the greater good.

The Avengers sat with grim expressions on the couches watching the elevator doors. After a few seconds the elevator doors dinged and Sirius and Remus stepped out. Both dressed in Muggle Suits, as not to raise alarms. There was silence for a moment as they all seized each other up.

"Hello Sirius, Remus" Harry greeted them softly. He could feel the tension in the air.

"Hey Prongslet!", Sirius grinned at him, but Harry only frowned. James was not his father, so he wasn't a Prongslet anymore, was he? Noticing Clint quickly introduced them all, to cover this moment and give Harry time to collect himself.

"So Sirius, I believe both Harry and I deserve some answers, don't you think?", Clint asked his once friend cooly. He especially wanted to know why noone bothered to help his son through difficult experiences when he had a godfather whose job it was to care for him.

Sighing Sirius sat on an empty couch and nodded.

"Of course. I am so sorry Harry I should have told you the moment we met, but I thought I was the only one left alive who knew the truth. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I thought it would do more harm than good, telling you, that James was not your biological father, getting your hopes up that you had another family out there and then telling you that this father is also dead. It seemed awfully cruel to me. But believe me if I had known that Clint is still alive, I would have told you and I would have helped you look for him."

"Are you dissapointed that I'm not James son?" Harry asked sadly, remembering that Sirius had sometimes looked wistfully and thoughtfully at him. Had he wished that he was indeed James' son?

"God no, what ever gave you that idea?" he exclaimed shocked, looking at his godson, who shrugged and pointedly dind't look at him.

"No Harry I knew from the moment Lily told us that she was pregnant that you were Clints son. James loved Lily but for her there was only ever one man and that was Clint. But he was missing for a long time and they told us he must be dead already and that they didn't know where to look for his body. Lily was distraught, she was pregnant and her beloved was presumed dead and Voldemort was ever getting stronger and much more aggressive. She feared for your safety so James offered to protect her and you. He married her and gave her all the protection the Potter name and family magic could offer. We left SHIELD and the Muggle world and hid deep under spells. James even blood adopted you, so you would have access to all his properties and artefacts and magic. That's why you look so much like him. So if you will, James is your father too. And he loved you like a son, that you have to believe. Well and the rest you know."

Harry tried to wipe away the tears unseen, but he felt a small hand squeezing his shoulder. Looking up he saw Natasha smiling at him.

"Ok, he might know what happened then but I don't! And I want to know exactly what happened to my fiancee and why the hell you weren't there for Harry!" A fist slammed down on the coffee table before them, causing Harry to look wide eyed at Clint. And he could see the angry avenger in this man, not only the kind hearted father.

With a pained expression Sirius told him about his idea to take Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper and himself to act as a decoy and how it all had gone to hell and cost Lily and James their lives. He told him in a choked whisper what he had done and how it landed him in Azkaban for twelve years before he broke out to protect Harry.

"You should have thought of Harry first. He was a baby and he needed you. You were all he had left and you abandoned him!" Clint spat. "Did you know where he ended up? That he was given to the Dursleys, Lilys Sister. You know she was always jealous of her. She neglected my son, because all you thought about was revenge." Clint had a hard time reigning his anger in. He could feel the look he was getting from the teenager and he didn't want him to be scared of him. So with a mighty effort and Bruces calming hand on his forearm he took a deep breath and loosened his fists.

"I know and there is not a day that goes by, that I don't regret what I did. If I could do it all again I would take Harry and raise him. But I have to live with the choices I made and all I can do is try to make it up to him ... and you." Sirius tried to placate him.

"Oh and how do you do this? I understand that you are a wanted fugitive, but after what happened at the graveyard you left him with the Dursleys again. Did anyone even bother to help him through all this?"

Harry was fidgeting now. This was exactly what he was afraid of. That his father and Sirius would hate each other and then they would eventually argue where he should stay. But he couldn't stay with Sirius so that meant he had to go back to the Dursleys. "Please, don't argue." he cried out before he could think about it. Deafening silence followed. Blushing deep red he tried again "What's done is done and can't be changed, right? Sirius was for 2 years all I had left from my family and he did help me. Sure he couldn't always be there but he did try! And now I have a father and I want to get to know you Clint. And when you argue I will always be in the middle of it." He finished miserably.

"He is right you know.", murmured Bruce and the other also nodded along.

"Maybe you and Sirius should talk about this alone for a while. Harry why don't you show me your room?" Remus asked kindly.

"You will not take my son alone somewhere so you can take him away from me!" came the furious reply from Clint before Harry could answer.

"We're not here to take him away" Sirius assured him.

"I can go with them and you talk it out." Natasha offered. Clint looked at her and a silent communication took place. 'Don't let him out of your sight I can't loose him after I just found him'. 'I won't.'

...

Harry left with Natasha and Remus with a last look at his father who smiled and nodded at him. Remus was smiling reassuringly at him and tried to keep his hands where Natasha could see them so as not to give her any reason to suspect him of foul play. Natasha gave him a warning glare. This was her partners son, and she would be damned if she let anything happen to him.

"So you like it here?" Remus asked a little unsure. It was an absurd situation.

"Yeah it's great. I have my own room and Clint, Natasha and I went shopping for it a few days ago. And the Avengers are great too, even if they are strange sometimes and in Natashas case scary", but he sad it with a grin. And even though Natasha grated him with an unimpressed face you could see the smile in her eyes. "I like it here!" he told Remus.

After seeing Harry enthusiastically show him his room and proudly declaring that he even had begun doing his homework Remus had to smile. And he hoped to Merlin, that Sirius would for once use his head. This Clint guy was good for Harry. Even in just a few days he could see, that Clint had begun to take down Harrys walls. He could see it in the way Harry told him about what he and Clint had done and seen already and how he looked at him as he left the room. It wouldn't be long till Harry accepted Clint as his father and if Sirius wanted a place in Harrys life he better get on with Clint and dind't make this difficult for either of them.

Natasha loosened up after a while of watching Remus for any sign of him taking Harry away from here. But he listened interested to everything Harry had to say and asked questions about him living here. She could see he was concerned about Harry but was slowly liking what he saw. She hoped he could help get Clint and Sirius see reason.

...

In the living room Sirius and the Avengers stared at each other.

"Well this could have gone better, don't you think? Drinks anyone?" Tony asked with a fake laugh. Thor looked on bewildered. "Why are you arguing? Shouldn't you try to find a solution to both be in Harrys life?"

"Thor is right. Harry needs the both of you, and if you can't let the past be then that won't work." Bruce piped in.

Sirius who was steadily getting more angry with Clint visibly deflated.

"I am really sorry, but I love Harry, Lily and James made me his godfather and I like to still be his godfather and be there for him. I know my performance wasn't all that great, but I'll do my best!" he told Clint exploringly. And after a long while Clint nodded.

"We were friends once and I hope I can trust you again some day. You can stay Harrys godfather, but I expect better from you. And know that I only give you a second chance because of Harry. He likes you. But don't mess it up. And whenever there is something to decide I have the last word, I am his father after all. And you will tell me all you know about Harrys school years I have a feeling he didn't tell me everything." Clint laid down the law, still not happy with it all, but his son wanted Sirius in his life, so he would grant it as long as it didn't harm Harry. And it was a way for him to find out what Harry experienced at his school.

"Ok I can live with that" Sirius nodded along.

"We could try to get Mr. Black a trial?" Steve, who till then had been silent, asked. Having all of the attention he continued. "Well he is innocent you said and his ministry didn't give him a trial before shipping him of to prison. So I thought maybe here in America there's a ministry too and we could try to give him a trial here on american soil. The British wizards would have no authority here."

"That's brilliant. I never thought about that. In Britain I would have no chance in hell, because the ministry is so corrupt but here it might be worth a try. And you can call me Sirius."

Now everyone was going over Sirius case again and forming a plan to give Sirius his freedom back.

 **...**

 **Till next time :)**


End file.
